


a little bit of magic

by onhos



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bickering, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kitty - Freeform, Married Couple, Nature, No Angst, Romance, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, soft, they live in a cottage and its v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Eunji brews potions and Hayoung makes charms and they are completely and utterly in love.
Relationships: Jung Eunji/Oh Hayoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: sapphest





	a little bit of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sapphest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sapphest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> sapphic A brews potions and sapphic B makes charms and they live in a cute cottage with a pet and it’s super soft and domestic.
> 
> LOVEEED THIS PROMPT
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY <33

The knees of Hayoung's dungarees have grass stains.

The mud is soft beneath her as she kneels to look at a flower. One finger delicately traces the petal, and she smiles brightly, her long, light hair falling over her eyes. There's a certain magic to the moment. Fireflies flicker around Hayoung's face, and a fae is watching her with sharp eyes from a nearby hole in a tree as she plucks the flower and places it in her full basket. Hayoung meets the fae's eyes and sends it a wink before rising to her feet again. 

The forest is singing under the sunshine today. The leaves rustle and dance in song. Hayoung laughs and twirls through the trees, light on her feet. She stumbles every now and then, and a few stems fall from her basket and flutter onto the forest floor, but she just finds it funny. Smiles wider. There's a cheer in her today that Eunji will laugh at. She'll go home and talk for hours about everything and nothing and Eunji will listen. Hair messy from the warm cauldron, she'll listen to it all.

"How's your day?" Hayoung asks the flowers. Her red dungarees finish at the ankle, and her shoes are tied loosely, coated in thick mud. "Have I got enough flowers for the charms, do you think?"

There's no reply but Hayoung nods solemnly as if there was. Eunji has always says she has a childish streak, and the fae think so too. Youth and innocence still sparkle in Hayoung's face, even as the witch grows older. There are grey streaks in her long hair, and lines carved into her face that didn't used to be there, but none of her magic has faded. In fact she seems to bloom, as warm as the sun, and she shines brighter day by day.

"The sun is starting to set." Hayoung says, looking up at the pink sky, "I should go."

She finds her way back to the footpath. Cobblestones under her feet guide Hayoung back to their shared cottage. Autumn is in full swing - leaves fall like rain into her hair while she navigates with her basket through the winding pathway. Through trees and curious squirrels, peering cautiously at her from their branches. Through the cooling sunset, rays of low sun falling in front of her in shades of amber. Hayoung feels a warm excitement when she thinks of Eunji, at home. Anticipation builds like it did when she was five, fifteen, twenty five, on and on through time. That they have always been best friends and have always been in love is just a truth, a fact as clear as the tree bark.

The path eventually opens up to a small cottage. Tiny flower pots sit on the window ledges, pansies and petunias growing strong through the bitter breeze. Vines grow around the old brick, clinging to the windows, as if the house is just an extension of nature. Hayoung walks quickly along the path, smiling to herself. Eunji sewed the curtains herself - they're a rich purple, sparkling with a little of her magic in the low sunlight. Hayoung painted the door bright yellow, though Eunji had laughed and said it didn't match. And it doesn't, but Hayoung loves it all the same, and her hand rests on the door for a moment before she opens it. Savouring the moment before she steps into her home.

It smells like burning inside. Hayoung laughs and sets her basket on the kitchen counter before slipping into the living room, where Eunji will inevitably be brewing a potion. 

Sure enough, she's standing in her oversized sweater, leaning over a full, bubbling cauldron with an alarmed look on her face. Eunji's hair is in a long plait, strands coming loose and falling around her face. The living room is covered in Eunji's paintings, framed and hung on every free space on the wall. The sofa has been pushed to the wall so that the cauldron fits, and next to Eunji's feet is a steaming cup of coffee, kept eternally warm and full by Eunji's magic. If it was Hayoung, she would've kicked over the mug by now, but Eunji is much less clumsy than her (there are stains in the carpet, all Hayoung's fault). Every inch of the room has traces of them in it.

When Hayoung goes to kiss Eunji's cheek in greeting, it's flushed pink.

"It's going well then, darling?" Hayoung teases.

"Don't distract me." Eunji grumbles, but there's a lovely smile growing on her face. "Would you fetch me the lavendar?"

"Give me a kiss first."

Eunji sighs, but she loops an arm around her wife's neck and kisses Hayoung sweetly before shooing her away. Hayoung smiles, the taste of Eunji's coffee on her lips, and goes to the pantry to retrieve the stack of lavendar. Eunji is stressed lately - in certain seasons, potions are in high demand, and Eunji never wants to disappoint. Her potions have been sold throughout the nation since she was a teenager, and she's earned herself a great reputation,. She's never wanted to let anyone down.

I should treat her, Hayoung thinks idly, inhaling the lavendar in her arms. She doesn't know what she could do to make Eunji feel better, but she thinks she might have an idea.

"Thank you." Eunji smiles, when Hayoung brings her the lavendar. She finally looks at Hayoung, and Hayoung, as always, melts under her warm smile. Eunji is loving, patient, funny - a ball of magic herself. Hayoung worships her. Worships her more when Eunji's face softens, her smile saying I love you, too.

"Is there anything else you need?" Hayoung asks.

"I'm okay." Eunji says, "Did you get everything you needed?"

"I think so." Hayoung wraps her arms around Eunji's back and rests her head on her shoulder, watching as Eunji drops the lavendar into the potion and it turns a wonderful shade of lilac. "It was a lovely day."

"You always say that."

"Because all days are lovely." Hayoung says. It's not quite the truth, but there will always be one thing that makes the day worthwhile - sleeping beside Eunji, and waking up beside her too.

Eunji says nothing, just leans back in her arms and continues her work. Hayoung sees the first glints of stars out of the living room window. As they grow older love feels like late autumn, wise and beautiful, as steady as the clouds. And Hayoung knows they'll be together until their dying day.

"Where's gem?" Hayoung asks, looking around the living room for their cat.

"Causing mischief, I'm guessing."

"That's my girl." Hayoung laughs. 

As if she knows they've been talking about her, there's a jingle as the cat pushes through the door and leaps onto the sofa, settling in on the arm of the chair. Gem looks up at them with bright eyes, and Eunji giggles.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, I'm wondering what she's done this time."

"There'll never be anything as bad as the cow incident."

"Don't bring that up again, Hayoungie." Hayoung can feel Eunji's giggles vibrating against her chest. "I'm trying to work."

"But I want attention." Hayoung whines, tightening her grip on Eunji. 

In her arms, Eunji turns and looks up at her with stern, fond eyes. There's a light in her gaze that hasn't faded with time, and it never fails to make the younger witch shy. Hayoung always feels weak and fuzzy when around her first love, even after all of these years. Eunji leans up to kiss her, warm and deep, and Hayoung melts all over again. Eunji wraps an arm around Hayoung's waist to pull her closer.

"Are you happy now?" She asks, amused. And maybe Hayoung is silly, for being breathless even now, but she can't help it. Eunji raises an eyebrow, and Hayoung smiles shyly. "Stop it, now. You're very distracting."

"I know." Hayoung says, and Eunji laughs and pushes her away.

"Go and be annoying somewhere else."

So Hayoung curls up on the sofa, and Gem jumps down onto her lap and purs against Hayoung's chest. I, Hayoung thinks, scratching behind Gem's ears, am completely, utterly happy. She watches Eunji work. The older witch darts around her cauldron and glances at Hayoung every now and again, sending her a quick smile before concentrating again. Hayoung settles in, growing warmer and sleepier as the night goes on. At one point Eunji turns the radio on and soft, mellow music beings to play in the background, but Hayoung hardly hears it, warm and comfortable as she is.

"What are you smiling at?" Eunji asks her. Her tongue is between her teeth as she measures the potion into tiny bottles, with ribbons tied around them.

"Just happy." Hayoung murmurs, as Gem falls asleep against her. "You know I ran into Bomi unnie at the market the other day, and it was so nice to see her again..."

The room fills with Hayoung's quiet voice as she tells stories, and Eunji listens. It's another ordinary, magical evening. As wonderful as tomrrow's will be, and the next, and the next.

♡

The morning is quiet.

Hayoung takes another sip of tea, her feet on the kitchen table as she makes charms from the flower petals. Eunji is sleeping, will inevitably crawl out of bed in a few minutes with her hair a mess, so Hayoung uses the silence and peace to work hard. She's already made breakfast - another set of tea and toast is sitting warm on the table, waiting for Eunji to rise from bed. Her fingers move carefully as she threads, messily forming the endearing little charms that all of her friends have grown to love so much.

The process is simple. A little thread, flowers, and a hint of magic, of good luck. She tells everyone she meets to keep one of these under her pillow. And she says, too, it'll be okay. Just keep wishing on the charm.

Unlike Eunji, her charms aren't part of a business. Hayoung actually works often in the village, teaching young witches sports, and spends a lot of time wandering in the forests too. But lately the charms had become a constant in her life, a purpose that brings her joy and pride, and she hopes they've brought a little light to someone's day.

Hayoung looks up with a smile when she hears soft footsteps on the stairs. No matter what the day, and what the weather, seeing Eunji will always bring her joy. It makes her thinks that they're soulmates, each other's better half that can comfort the other always, even with just one look. Lean on me and I'll lean on you. Eunji had said it when they were younger and scared of their love for one another. And Hayoung had leaned on her since.

"Mornin'." Eunji smiles, sheepish and yawning, and she looks younger like this. Back when they were kids they'd run through the fields, they'd fall over each other, silly and magic. Even now they dance around the kitchen sometimes, laughing like children. "Get your feet off the table."

Hayoung pouts, and Eunji rolls her eyes. She runs a hand through her long hair, dark and curlng around her back, and every inch of her is perfect. She wears only Hayoung's shirt, which is long on her, falling down to her pretty knees. And Hayoung knows it's the morning, but at the sight of her she wants to take Eunji back to bed.

"You made me breakfast?" Eunji asks, picking up her plate with a grateful smile and then pressing a kiss to the edge of Hayoung's hairline. She hops onto the counter and bites into a slice of toast. "I love you, Hayoungie."

"You're only saying that because I made you food."

Eunji shrugs, her eyes crinkled and crumbs by her mouth. She peers down at Hayoung's hands.

"That's pretty." She says sweetly, "And I don't just love you for that."

"Don't lie. You're using me for free breakfast."

"Okay, fine." Eunji says. Her legs are crossed and Hayoung sees a glimpse of thigh when she leans over her too look at her charm. "My baby is working hard, hm?"

"'m not a baby."

"Sure you're not."

There's a sweetness to the morning that's like sugary tea and honey, like the cherry blossoms in spring, and Hayoung puts that magic into the charm. Let it work, Hayoung thinks. She's always had clumsy, thoughtless hands, but perhaps it's authentic that way, with messy corners. Eunji had always loved her despite it. So Hayoung finds she loves every charm she makes. Especially this one, she thinks. Eunji's morning charm.

"Who is this one for? Have you been making it all morning?" Eunji asks curiously, taking a sip of tea. Hayoung stays quiet, her lips pursed. "Oh, I see. You can distract me, but god forbid-"

"It's done!" Hayoung announces, the charm resting into her palm. She grips it happily and jumps out of her seat, spinning to meet Eunji's surprised eyes. "It's done!"

"Good job." Eunji laughs, "Will you tell me about it now?"

"Sure." Hayoung grins. She unfolds Eunji's legs to fit herself between them, and takes a drink of Eunji's tea. "It's for someone very special."

"Oh?"

"Someone I love a lot, and who deserves all of the comfort in the world." Hayoung opens Eunji's hand and places the charm inside before folding Eunji's fingers over it. "For you, unnie."

Eunji's face softens.

"For me?"

"Mhm." Hayoung looks away, suddenly shy. "I know you've had to work a lot lately, so I thought I might do something to help. You know I'm not very good at making the charms yet, but I wanted-"

Eunji shuts her up by ruffling her hair. Her head is titled, her eyes filled with so much love and fondness that Hayoung turns pink.

"You're so cute, Hayoungie." Eunji says, "Thank you."

The morning sun filters through the curtains, bathes them in a magical glow. Eunji leans forward and kisses underneath Hayoung's ear, smiling against her skin when Hayoung sighs sweetly and leans into her. She kisses her again, harder, her arms moving to hold Hayoung's waist and pull her impossibly closer.

"I really do love you." Eunji murmurs, "You've made my day."

Eunji kisses the side of her jaw, her mouth sweet and insistent. What a lovely morning, Hayoung thinks, with her eyes closed.

Then there's a crash from somewhere in the house.

"That sounded like a cauldron." Hayoung frowns, worrying that the mischevious cat had ruined all of Eunji's hard work. "It better not be gem causing trouble again."

But, comforted from her worries by Hayoung's sweet gesture, Eunji laughs with delight and kisses her again. Life is lovely, after all. There's so much to be grateful for, and more than enough to love.


End file.
